This invention relates to archery apparatus, especially compound bows and cable guards used on compound bows. Compound bows were devised to provide an increased tension force to the bowstring, with a corresponding increase in arrow velocity. Such bows include pulley means at the free ends of the bow limbs; cables are trained around the pulley means for connection to opposite ends of the bowstring.
The cables are in close adjacency to one another, especially near the midepoint of the bow where they cross one another. Under conventional practice a cable guide is extended from a midpoint on the bow and is offset laterally from the general plane of the bow structure to space the cables laterally from the position of an arrow during drawback or flight.
Usually the cable guard comprises a plastic member having two guide grooves therein, one for each cable. The grooved cable guides are not entirely effective in that substantial rubbing frictional forces are generated between the cables and the guide groove surfaces.
An improved anti-friction type cable guide design has been introduced by the Saunders Archery Co., of Columbus, Nebraska, under the tradename "6.times.6". The Saunders antifriction guide apparently comprises a rod-type support projecting from a mid point on the bow; a carriage is supported for movement along the rod-type support via two spaced rollers. Four other rollers are rotatably supported on the carriage for engagement with the two cables (two rollers for each cable).